The most common way to distribute electrical power is through the use of Alternating Current (AC). In AC power, the movement of an electrical charge changes direction back and forth. Many electronic devices, however, utilize Direct Current (DC), where the movement of electrical charge is only in one direction. The change from AC current (from, e.g., an electrical grid) to DC current (for, e.g., an electronic device) is accomplished through a process known as rectification. Rectification, however, requires the switching of gates, which creates a loss of power through resistance. Additionally, electronic devices are often sensitive to voltage abnormalities and irregularities, and therefore filtration often occurs in conjunction with rectification. The overall result is a loss of efficiency in the system and the need for additional parts, which cost money. What is needed is a cheap and more efficient solution.